


Handcuffs

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of Jem and an OFC. Basically Jem got into some trouble and went to a friend for help and he got more than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Jem Coughlin

Evelyn walked through her dark house. It was 2 a.m. and she heard noises like someone was breaking into her house. She held the wooden bat out in front of her as she walked. The noises were coming from the kitchen. She quickly flipped the lights on and prepared to yell and fight. 

Light flooded the room, revealing a man a few inches taller than herself backed up against her counter and trying to open a drawer. His dirty blonde hair was shaved close to his skull and he had some scruff on his chin and around his bitable lips. His eyes, an alluring combination of blue and green, looked up at her.

“Jem?” Evelyn lowered her bat. 

He gave her a panty-dropping grin. “Hey Evy.” 

“What are you doing in my house?” 

“Just needed to grab somethin’.” 

She arched an eyebrow. “Jem, you haven’t been in this house since my fourteenth birthday party.” Evy had known him since they were in elementary school. From the first day she saw him, she knew Jem had trouble written all over him. 

He shrugged. “Your house was closest.” His muscles rippled under his wife beater as he fumbled with her drawer. 

Evy walked over to him, setting the bat down by the fridge. “What are you doing?” She couldn’t suppress the laugh when she saw he was handcuffed behind his back. “Why are you handcuffed?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t have keys for handcuffs.”

“No, but you have paper clips.” 

Something stirred deep inside her. Evy had never been particularly attracted to Jem. He was sexy as fuck but she never wanted to be with him before, he was a bit too dangerous for her taste. Seeing him like this made her want to do things to him. Evy knew he wasn’t defenseless, she wasn’t stupid. But he’d have a harder time fighting her off like this. She was free to do what she wanted. “You’re right, I do.” 

Jem watched her as she walked up to him. “You gonna give me one?” 

Evy shook her head, biting her full bottom lip. “Maybe I like you cuffed.” She pressed her body against his. 

“Evy…” 

“Hmmm?” Her hands slid under his broken in tank. She explored the fine edges of his muscles. She smiled when she felt him jump under her touch. After a few minutes of exploring Evy slowly pushed his tank up. She followed her hands with her mouth, placing soft kisses and bites. 

Jem ducked his head so she could slide it over. It pooled at his cuffed wrists. With his head titled down his face was just inches from hers. “Uncuff me.”

She licked his lips. “No.” 

He grunted and pushed off the counter. 

Evy smiled and pushed him back. She nipped his lips before biting down his body. She undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Jem was impressive, not only in length put in girth. He was already fully hard. She smiled and licked his head. 

Jem sucked in a sharp breath. 

She slowly worked him into her mouth. Evy swirled her tongue around him and sucked on him. 

He gasped and panted, his head falling back. Jem kept fumbling with the drawer. He needed to get uncuffed and really get this party started. She did something sinful with her teeth that had him swearing loudly and coming in her mouth. 

Evy sucked on him until he was done. She pulled back with a slick pop and swallowed his cum. She slowly licked his sensitive head, up his shaft and the rest of his body. 

Jem grunted and leaned into her. “Fucking uncuff me Evy.” His rough demanding voice sent chills down her spine, turning her on even more. 

Evy nibbled on his lips before kissing him slowly. “No.” She wiggled out of her undies before jumping up on the counter, her oversized t-shirt pooled at her waist. She wiggled her finger at him, telling him to come. 

Jem kicked off his shoes and pants so he wouldn’t trip and fall. He immediately claimed her mouth as his, demanding kisses. 

She gave a throaty laugh but indulged his kisses before pushing down on his shoulders. “Time for you to return the favor.” Evy knew she couldn’t force him, but she indulged herself in that little lie when he dropped down to his knees. It was thrilling to think she had power over him. She spread her legs, exposing herself for him. She gasped loudly, caught between pain and pleasure, when he bit her thigh. 

Jem bit her hard enough to leave a mark. He was frustrated and extremely turned on. He grinned to himself, planning on punishing her. 

Evy gripped his head and shoulder as he started in on her. The things he did with his tongue had her gasping and wriggling on the counter. When he used his teeth she screamed his name. He brought her close, but wouldn’t let her finish. He was punishing her for the handcuffs, and she fucking loved it. Before she could stop herself she was begging him. She didn’t know what for, but she begged all the same. When he bit her clit she lost it, screaming his name and few choice curse words. Evy opened her eyes to see Jem back on his feet and staring at her with such intensity she wanted to run and hide. Almost. 

He was hard again and clearly not asking her permission. 

Evy pulled her shirt off, wanting to feel him against her. 

Jem’s eyes darkened at the sight of her bare breasts. 

She scooted forward, almost off the counter completely, and spread her legs wider to accommodate his hips. She reached down and guided him to her core. She cried out when he pushed into her roughly. Evy gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed her calves, needing to touch some part of her. 

Even with his hands tied behind his back Jem was a force to be reckoned with. His mouth was all over her, leaving bruises on her neck and chest. He pumped his hips into her mercilessly. 

Evy moved against him, loving that he was still trying to dominate her. Her throat was getting sore from all the screaming and moaning she was doing. He mmmhed every time she said his name, which only made her say it more. 

Her muscles tightened around him and she screamed his name. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She knew she left scratches on his back. 

Jem bit her shoulder as his own orgasm ripped from his body. After he had his breathing under control he lifted his head from her shoulder. He kissed her slowly. “Uncuff me.”

“I guess you earned your freedom.” She found a paperclip in the drawer. “Turn around.” 

Jem turned his back to her. 

Evy smiled and slapped the perfectly grabble ass. 

“Hey!”

She giggled and unlocked the handcuffs. 

As soon as he was free Jem turned around and tossed her over his shoulder. 

Evy squealed as she was carried to her bedroom, handcuffs still in her hand.


End file.
